


Moved on

by TheBlackFury



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abby comes back to LA, Cute little story, F/M, M/M, Stepdad Buck, buddie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFury/pseuds/TheBlackFury
Summary: Abby wraca z Europy i postanawia odwiedzić Buck'a.





	Moved on

**Author's Note:**

> Od dłuższego czasu miałam ten obraz w głowie i W KOŃCU postanowiłam przelać go na papier. Krótkie, ale takie właśnie miało być, bo Buck, Eddie i Chris zasłużyli na moment szczęścia. Oby było ich jak najwięcej.

Podróż po Europie była wspaniała. Abby znalazła się w miejscach, które zawsze marzyła zobaczyć. Czas spędzony na starym kontynencie poświęciła na ponowne odnalezienie siebie. Tego właśnie potrzebowała. Po latach opiekowania się chorą matką zagubiła się. Zagubiła się w sobie samej. Czuła jakby była obcą osobą. Po odejściu mamy nawet Buck nie był w stanie jej pomóc, chociaż bardzo się starał. Ale w końcu udało się jej odnaleźć starą Abby i nadszedł czas powrotu do domu. Była tym podekscytowana. Ogromnie tęskniła za bratem, który był tak dobry i zaproponował, by zamieszkała razem z nim i jego rodziną, dopóki nie znajdzie czegoś dla siebie. Tęskniła również za przyjaciółmi, za miastem, ale głównie za Evanem. Pomimo tego, że świadomie się z nim rozstała, tęskniła bardziej niż się spodziewała. Miała jednak nadzieję, że chłopak ruszył dalej ze swoim życiem i nie oglądał się do tyłu. Ale nawet to nie powstrzymało jej przed pójściem do remizy. Wiedziała, że właśnie tam go znajdzie.   
Clark nie wiedziała jakiej reakcji ze strony młodego mężczyzny powinna się spodziewać. Radości? Złości? Wyrzutów? Próbowała się przygotować na każdą ewentualność. Jednak przeliczyła swoje możliwości. Widok jaki zastała sprawił, że stanęła jak wmurowana. Buck stał niedaleko schodów prowadzących na piętro z około dziesięcioletnim chłopcem na rękach. Chłopiec żywo coś mówił, a Buckley się śmiał z odrzuconą do tyłu głową. Nagle jeden ze strażaków, musiał być nowy, bo Abby go nie rozpoznała, podszedł do Bucka. Zakrył dłonią oczy chłopca, a następnie pocałował blondyna, który entuzjastycznie odwzajemnił pieszczotę. Przerwali pocałunek, gdy chłopiec zaczął się głośno śmiać i odsłaniać oczy. Wymienili ze sobą kilka słów po czym zostali zawołani przez Bobby’ego na obiad.  
Buck wyglądał na szczęśliwego i Abby postanowiła tego nie zakłócać tego swoim ponownym pojawieniem się w życiu młodego mężczyzny.


End file.
